


The Weather Outside is Frightful

by Phan_of_Shipping



Category: Holby City
Genre: Dofty, Fluff, M/M, holby city - Freeform, lil' bit cheeky, the classic rom-com situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phan_of_Shipping/pseuds/Phan_of_Shipping
Summary: Lofty heads over to Dom's flat to spend their Saturday evening together but arrives in a rather chilly state...





	The Weather Outside is Frightful

**Author's Note:**

> Number 8 from my Dofty Christmas list of prompts. Thanks to for @a-slightcatchoflightning for the number prompt and Jasper for some specific details!

Ever since _the accident_ Dom and Lofty had started to spend a bit more time with each other. It was gradual – bit by bit – but they were slowly building themselves back up to where they had always wanted to be. 

It was Lofty’s turn to go over to Dom’s this Saturday as they both had early shifts and decided they’d rather spend their Saturday evenings with each other, not alone, especially as it was nearing ever closer to Christmas. They both enjoyed spending time with each other but it was also about protection; they’d come close to losing the other person and now didn’t want to let each other out of their sights. 

Not that either of them would admit this.

Lofty got ready at his place (just some casual clothes) but tidied his hair and grabbed a jacket – seemingly forgetting how cold it was outside. He stepped outside, locking the door and started his walk. It wasn’t that far to Dom’s flat but that’s when the first snowflake fell. Well, this _"snow"_ was inbetween rain and snow and certainly didn’t provide Lofty the joy that snow usually did. Lofty was considering to turn back around but he was already running a bit late and he was almost halfway there. 

With a determined sigh, Lofty began to run to Dom’s flat.

Unfortunately, he could not race against the weather.

It was thundering down now and he so wished that he turned back round to his flat to get his umbrella. His jacket hardly provided any warmth and his jumper was soaked through. His feet were like ice blocks due to running through some puddles that seemed to materialise just where he didn’t want them. Fairy lights seemed to act as the light at the end of the tunnel as he reached the street where Dom lived.  
With one last burst of energy – which probably stemmed from the excessive amounts of mince pies he’d eaten earlier – he clambered up the steps and pressed the buzzer. It took him a while to actually push down the button due to his hand’s uncontrollable shaking. Once he’d pushed it, he heard the electronic sound of the door opening and climbed up the stairs to the third floor where Dom’s flat was - admiring the mixed berry wreath on the way. 

With a trembling hand, he knocked the door. The sound wasn’t particularly loud but he hoped that Dom’s keen senses would have picked it up.

Now was not the time to be slow, Dom!  
After what felt like centuries, Dom casually opened the door with a smile – which instantly dropped.

He herded Lofty in and shut the door. He immediately put his hand up to Lofty’s forehead, pushing back his curls, “You’re so cold, love.”

“I know.” Chattered Lofty through his teeth

“C’mon, we need to warm you up. What were you thinking?” Questioned Dom loudly.  
Lofty could barely form a sentence so chose to stare blankly at Dom who was already fretting around him.

“We need to get those wet clothes off otherwise you’ll catch a chill.” Stated Dom, leading Lofty to the bathroom.  
“Umm I-I can m-mange that mys-s-elf.” Stuttered Lofty: partly due to shivering but also embarrassment.  
Dom lifted his eyebrows, unconvinced, “I’ve seen it all before.”

Lofty’s cheeks were no longer just rosy from the chill.

He thought about protesting but the rational part of his brain overruled and was happy to get some help. He nodded weakly, ducking his head slightly.  
Dom started off by untying his laces (which Lofty thought he could do until he tried the intricate job with shaking hands) and taking off his jacket which he folded and left in the sink. He lifted Lofty’s jumper over his head, finding another layer.

“How many layers are you wearing?” Joked Dom.  
“It’s v-very cold o-outside.” Insisted Lofty.

They both laughed, breaking the awkward ice **(sorry not sorry)** Dom put his fingers under the hem of Lofty’s long sleeved top and almost withdrew his hands and the cold sensation. He lifted the top which began to peel away from Lofty’s skin and gently over his head. Lofty looked at Dom with soft eyes which almost made Dom melt in the spot. Dom suddenly remembered he had a job to do and his hand travelled to the top of Lofty’s trousers.

“Are you okay?” Asked Dom, making sure he wasn’t crossing a boundary.  
Lofty nodded and put his hand on Dom’s arm.  
“That’s cold – stop it!” Laughed Dom.  
Lofty retracted his hand immediately and had a sheepish grin on his face, “Sorry.” 

Dom started to peel away his trousers which should have been awkward but it was perhaps more natural than Dom thought it would be. Maybe he should have done this faster but he couldn’t help it. Carefully he pulled the trouser leg down and the other one. Then, Lofty was standing practically naked in his bathroom.

“Umm, I think I c-can manage the rest.” Said Lofty.  
“Of course! Yes, um, if you need anything, just shout.” Replied Dom.

He shut the door behind him but couldn’t help but steal another glance. He lumped down onto the sofa and reflected on what had just been the last fifteen minutes. Whatever they had, clearly hadn’t gone away in time.  
Lofty was grateful to be having a warm shower and relished in the warm beads of water, re-heating his body. He chuckled to himself when he realised he was kind of happy that he never went back for his umbrella.  
Another shiver broke through him like his body was trying to remind him of his priorities.

Satisfactorily warmed up, Lofty turned off the water and grabbed the towel that Dom had left on the side. He wrapped it around his waist and found that it was more sized to fit the smaller man. It covered what it needed to but didn’t exactly leave _much_ to the imagination.  
He looked around the bathroom but found that he only had his wet clothes.

“Dom… can I borrow some of your clothes?” Shouted Lofty from the bathroom.

No answer.  
He tried again… no answer.

He sighed heavily and went along the passage, “Dom! Can I borrow some of your clothes?”  
Dom came out of the living room, “Oh! I didn’t hear you.”  
He would be a liar if he didn’t say that he wasn’t looked at Lofty in a small tower with trickling water dribbling down his body, “I’ll, um, just get you some.”  
Soon enough, he returned with some comfy looking PJs and handed them to Lofty, “Thanks.”  
Dom went to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on and prepared some hot chocolate. Lofty came down a few moments later with a pair of Dom’s pyjamas on (which suited him perfectly) and a smile when he noticed the hot chocolates.

“TV and blankets?” Beckoned Dom.  
“Definitely!” Agreed Lofty.  
They both positioned themselves on the sofa, the fire emitting a restorative warmth, and Dom wrapped his arm around Lofty who leaned back into the nook of his shoulder. They both snuggled in closer and thanked their lucky stars that they were together and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that :) We got some snow today! It was about a couple of inches and I went and had a walk in it - I was more wrapped up than Lofty... It was a real-feel temperature of -6 degrees though!


End file.
